


Into The Valley Of Death

by Elfbert



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfbert/pseuds/Elfbert
Summary: Drabble based on Tennyson's "Charge of the Light Brigade." (08/10/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Written for an LJ 'meme' and posted to Akire_yta's journal a short while ago, but I thought I may as well post here to. Cos I is a ficwhore. As always, this header is longer than the drabble.  


* * *

### Into The Valley Of Death

I can both hear and feel the beat of my heart.

I can hear his breathing too, before me, but not my own. Mine is controlled. I am in control. My weapon is steady.

Theirs was not to reason why,  
Theirs was but to do and die

I follow orders. That doesn't mean I don't question them too. But I know the creature at the other end of my weapon is only another version of myself.

Into the jaws of Death,  
Into the mouth of Hell,

And when I see it I fire. And a little part of me dies.


End file.
